Problem: Let $\overline{MN}$ be a diameter of a circle with diameter 1. Let $A$ and $B$ be points on one of the semicircular arcs determined by $\overline{MN}$ such that $A$ is the midpoint of the semicircle and $MB=\frac{3}5$. Point $C$ lies on the other semicircular arc. Let $d$ be the length of the line segment whose endpoints are the intersections of diameter $\overline{MN}$ with chords $\overline{AC}$ and $\overline{BC}$. The largest possible value of $d$ can be written in the form $r-s\sqrt{t}$, where $r, s$ and $t$ are positive integers and $t$ is not divisible by the square of any prime. Find $r+s+t$.

Explanation: Let $V = \overline{NM} \cap \overline{AC}$ and $W = \overline{NM} \cap \overline{BC}$. Further more let $\angle NMC = \alpha$ and $\angle MNC = 90^\circ - \alpha$. Angle chasing reveals $\angle NBC = \angle NAC = \alpha$ and $\angle MBC = \angle MAC = 90^\circ - \alpha$. Additionally $NB = \frac{4}{5}$ and $AN = AM$ by the Pythagorean Theorem.
By the Angle Bisector Formula,\[\frac{NV}{MV} = \frac{\sin (\alpha)}{\sin (90^\circ - \alpha)} = \tan (\alpha)\]\[\frac{MW}{NW} = \frac{3\sin (90^\circ - \alpha)}{4\sin (\alpha)} = \frac{3}{4} \cot (\alpha)\]
As $NV + MV =MW + NW = 1$ we compute $NW = \frac{1}{1+\frac{3}{4}\cot(\alpha)}$ and $MV = \frac{1}{1+\tan (\alpha)}$, and finally $VW = NW + MV - 1 =  \frac{1}{1+\frac{3}{4}\cot(\alpha)} + \frac{1}{1+\tan (\alpha)} - 1$. Taking the derivative of $VW$ with respect to $\alpha$, we arrive at\[VW' = \frac{7\cos^2 (\alpha) - 4}{(\sin(\alpha) + \cos(\alpha))^2(4\sin(\alpha)+3\cos(\alpha))^2}\]Clearly the maximum occurs when $\alpha = \cos^{-1}\left(\frac{2}{\sqrt{7}}\right)$. Plugging this back in, using the fact that $\tan(\cos^{-1}(x)) = \frac{\sqrt{1-x^2}}{x}$ and $\cot(\cos^{-1}(x)) = \frac{x}{\sqrt{1-x^2}}$, we get
$VW = 7 - 4\sqrt{3}$ with $7 + 4 + 3 = \boxed{14}$